


When the World Ends, I Want to be With You.

by aherdofturtles17



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Addressing Past Relationships, F/M, Flashbacks, dance, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aherdofturtles17/pseuds/aherdofturtles17
Summary: Luther and Allison share a nice dance.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	When the World Ends, I Want to be With You.

“Luther?” Allison noticed the large man sitting by himself on the bench. “Allison? What are you doing here?” Luther asked, looking up at his sister. “I came to talk.” She said, sitting down next to him, “I want to talk about our relationship that we had.” She looked up at him, and those caring eyes, filled with rage over their father. “It wasn’t a relationship. We were kids and didn’t know any better.” Luther stated, sighing heavily and his head dropped. “Luther, please. I care about you. I know you care about me too.” Luther bit the inside of his cheek, trying to think of an excuse to prove Allison’s claim wrong. “It’s not right. We’re-” “No, we aren’t. Not biologically.” Allison reminded him. “Fine, I know we can, but I don’t know if it’s right for.. Us. Our happiness. Our.. Love for each other. It’s important. I want you to be happy.” “I am happy, with you. Whenever you're here, I’m happy. I want what’s best for both of us. Luth, don’t you want to have that dance you promised?” 

Flashback  
(years ago they were in their early teens)

“Luther? Hey, Luthy!” Allison ran over to Luther. Luther looked up from his book about the moon. “Hey, Alli.” He said, smiling, “Something you need?” “Yeah. I found a song that we could listen to, and I wanted a dance.” Allison said happily, holding a record in her hand. “All, I'm busy. Dad wanted me to practice lifting heavier objects with him in a few minutes. Next time, I promise” “Okay. See ya Luther.” Allison said, leaving the room.

Present

Luther paused for a moment, smiling at the memory. “I do. What song was it?” “I don't remember honestly.” Allison said, and laughed. Luther got up and smoothed out his jacket. “Well, Allison Hargreeves, may I have this dance?” He asked, holding out his hand for her to take. She laughed and took his hand and he pulled her up off the bench. “Ready?” “Ready.”

After a slow and calming dance, the two sat back down on the bench, feeling as close as ever. “Hey Allison?” He fiddled with his glove. “Mhm?” “When the world does end, I wanna be with you. We don’t have to get together if you don't want to-” “Luth, I’d love that.” Allison leaned into him, and kissed him. After a moment of both of them falling in love all over again, Luther finally spoke. “I love you Allison.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Love you too, Luthy.”


End file.
